All The Rage
by prettyargents
Summary: [Stallison One-Shot] Stiles didn't know why he had come. All he knew was that she needed someone.


It's been only a few hours since I last saw her at Lydia's party. Something weird had gone down and I'm still trying to overcome the overwhelming hatred of myself after the hallucination of my dad.

Walking up the brick-paved driveway up to the large house, I make it to the door and knock. After placing a few knocks upon the door, I sigh, realizing that maybe no one was home. Scott had asked me to check up on Allison and make sure she was okay after her quick disappearance from the party. Walking back out to the driveway, I glance up to Allison's window, noticing a small light on through her window. I once again walk up to the door and this time turn the knob, which easily turns, opening the front door. Looking back, checking the area behind me, I shrug and make my way into the main entryway of the Argent household. Taking quiet steps, I make my way up the staircase and head toward Allison's room, where a sliver of light poured through the crack of the door.

Reaching the door, I knock softly, pushing it open to reveal Allison sitting on her bed. Taking her in, I notice her hair is damp and she is wearing shorts and a large plaid shirt. My eyebrows crinkle when I notice her face. It's flawless, but could show traces of immense pain.

Stepping completely into her room, she doesn't even acknowledge my presence. She keeps staring straight ahead at the wall, watching it as if it holds the secrets to the world. I walk over to her bed and stand awkwardly beside it, unsure what I should do. I had never seen Allison like this. Whenever I am with her she is usually happy and smiling or we are all running for our lives. I have never seen her with such pain in her eyes.

I slowly sit down on the bed and put my hand on her shoulder. "Allison?" I whisper, hoping to not scare her, but wanting to break her out of her trance. "Allison, it's me, Stiles."

Upon hearing my name, Allison slowly turns her head towards me, tears building in her eyes. Her jaw clenches and her nostrils flare, as if she is trying to hold back.

"What happened? Where did you go?"

"She's dead," she whispers to me, one tear sliding down her porcelain cheek. She raises her hand and wipes it away. "My mom is dead."

She turns to look me dead in the eye and all I can see is myself. I can see what I looked like when my own mom died. Feeling like there was nothing left to do; feeling as if you can't breathe, like you are stuck underwater.

"Uh-Allison, I'm-, I'm so sorry," I say trying to find the right words to display my sympathy for her.

"You don't need to be," her eyes tighten and I could swear they turned almost black. "If anyone should be sorry, it's Derek Hale."

She gets up from the bed and begins pacing the floor. I watch her cautiously, feeling as if the storm is about to begin.

"It's all his fault!" she shouts, grabbing items from her dresser and throwing them on the floor. She next grabs some picture frames from the walls, slamming them into the trash can.

I hurriedly stand up, shocked by what is happening before me. I had never seen Allison lose it like this. She was always calm and collected, ready to take on anything. This was something else entirely. I feel uncomfortable and really just want to leave, but I know all the feelings that are coursing through her right now. I couldn't just leave her like this, she needed someone, and I guess that someone is going to be me.

She keeps screaming, cursing Derek and werewolves. She takes both arms and shoves all the items on her desk into the trash, also causing her to cut her hand. I run over to her and grab her arms, trying to get a hold on the situation. "Allison! Allison, stop!" I shout, shaking her slightly as if it would wake her up from the trance she seemed to be in.

"Allison, you can't do this!" I move my hands slowly down her arms until I have both her hands grasped in mine. "I don't know what happened, but you can't hurt yourself and do this because of it!"

Allison slowly lifts her head up and looks me in the eye, both of hers now red and dripping tears. Her lips begin to tremble and she throws herself into me, sobbing heavily. I wrap my arms around her, rubbing soothing circles on her upper back while she continues to lose all composure. After a few minutes, she brings her head away from my chest and backs away, causing my arms to fall limply to my sides.

"I'm so sorry Stiles, I shouldn't have done that," she says, looking wearily around at the mess she had made.

"It's-, it's okay," I reply, scratching my neck nervously.

"No, it's not, but-," she moves over to her bed and sits down. She stares down at her hands, taking calming breaths. "Thank you."

She looks up at me and I can see the sincerity in her eyes. I know that we are not the closest of friends, and I am sure she would rather be with Scott than with me, but I could see that me being here was what she needed.

"No problem," I mumble, shooting her a small smile. "Well, I should probably go."

I begin to walk towards the door when Allison calls out for me. Turning around, she is now standing and looking at her feet. "Do you think-, well, do you think you could stay with me for a little while? I don't want to be here by myself."

Without even thinking, I move closer to her bed and lay down. She soon follows and we both stare at the ceiling, both consumed in our own thoughts. It could have been hours, but finally, Allison looks over at me, giving me a soft smile. What happens next surprised me.

She slowly wrapped her fingers in mine.

* * *

Really short Stallison one-shot. Cause I love them more than anything and since they will never happen, I needed this out. Comments are lovely! :)


End file.
